


Far Away (for Far too Long)

by KhaSterek, sisforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternative Canon, Because I refuse his beta status, Car Sex, Cum Eating, Deputy Stiles, Derek gets his territory back tyvm, Derek still has the Camaro bc I said so, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Lies, M/M, Minor Malia/Kira, Miscommunication, Mutual Hand jobs, One-Shot, Oneshot, Past Derek/Braeden - Freeform, Post-Season 4, Post-Season 4 AU, Scott wants Derek to suffer for leaving, Songfic, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2019, Stereklyrics5, and I don’t care about Scott as a True Alpha or really at all, implied Cora/Isaac, just a little-ish, mentions of stiles/malia, past stiles/malia, sterekweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaSterek/pseuds/KhaSterek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: For Sterek Week’s Song & LyricsFive years after leaving Mexico with Braeden, Derek returns to Beacon Hills with his pack to reclaim his family’s territory, and maybe more.





	Far Away (for Far too Long)

**Author's Note:**

> Canon (ish, we took some liberties) until the last ep of season 4. No season 5 and 6 tyvm. 
> 
> This was based on/inspired by Nickelback's “Far Away” and there will be some pretty similar or exact lines from the song, since this is for the Song & Lyrics theme for Sterek Week.

_ Derek held Stiles back, letting the others go ahead, to tell the human boy what he had been holding on to for about a year. He knew that it had to be now; otherwise, he'd regret it. After all, he was becoming human, and the mission was quite dangerous. Not to mention Kate and her undying desire for ending his life for whatever reason. _

_ Stiles looked at him curiously but waited until they knew no one would hear them. _

_ "What is it?" the human boy asked. _

_ "I was going to wait until your eighteenth birthday, but since I might die today because I don’t have my powers..." He laughed self-deprecatingly, then straightened up, taking a deep breath before saying, "I love you." _

_ There was a long stretch of silence where Stiles just stared at him with wide eyes and mouth parted. The boy's heart was beating so loud that even his almost human ears could hear. Fear and excitement pulsing through their fading pack-bond. Derek's smile vanished from his face, and he started to shift uncomfortably in place. Stiles said nothing, and the excitement turned into something akin to anguish.  _

_ After a couple more moments of silence, the human crossed his arms defensively and said, "I'm with Malia." _

_ That wasn't what Derek was expecting, of course, because even though he almost didn't have powers anymore, he had them before, and the werewolf was pretty sure his feelings were reciprocated. "And I'm with Braeden, but—" he said, a bit confused. _

_ Stiles interrupted him, saying in the surest tone ever, "She needs me, Derek. I'm the only one who understands her, that can help her. And I..." The teenager closed his eyes and took a breath. "I love her."  _

_ His heart broke into a million pieces, but Derek was used to it, so he nodded. "I understand." _

-

Derek knows he was wrong back then. He saw it in Stiles' eyes the moment he said he was leaving with Braeden. He could feel in their fragile pack bond that he was breaking the boy's heart. For a split of a second, looking into those brown eyes, Derek almost changed his mind, but Stiles' words were still so fresh, still hurting his own heart. So instead, he smiled at the human and waited just for a few seconds, just to see if maybe Stiles would say something, take those words back, tell him to stay, tell him anything. One word from the boy and Derek would have changed his mind, and he would have stayed. But there was nothing, and even though Stiles' face screamed misery, Derek wasn't about to force anything that Stiles didn't want. And he really could not watch as his cousin and the boy he loves grew closer and closer together. So he left with Braeden and decided that he was going to live his life without thinking of what could have happened if he had just… made a move earlier. 

Now though, five years later, after all the things he has been through, standing in front of the Sheriff’s station, hearing the familiar heartbeat, he wishes he had stayed, fought harder for Stiles. There wasn't one single day from all of those five years that Derek hadn't thought about the human. And he'd give anything to hear those three little words directed at him. Derek has been longing for it for so long.

He hears Stiles inside, gathering his things to leave at a slow pace, unlike the beating of his heart—that is racing by the minute—which tells the werewolf that Scott told his best friend that he was in town again and heading to see him. Derek taps the hood of the Camaro as he waits patiently for the human to get it together and come outside. 

It takes longer than Derek thought it would, but he waits nonetheless, and as he finally smells Stiles' scent, he turns around and walks up to him. "Hi."

The human looks so good that Derek can barely hold it together. He wants to hold Stiles close and never let him go. But even if he actually could, the uncomfortable atmosphere coming from Stiles would stop him.

"Long time, no see. We didn't even know if you were alive or not. How are you?" Stiles says by way of greeting.

He sighs. "I guess I deserve that."

"No, you? Of course not, Derek," the human says sarcastically, walking up to his Jeep. "I guess there's a party going on for you, big guy. Shall we?"

He walks toward the Jeep, calling for Stiles, "Hey, I came here first so I could talk to you, alone."

The human's hearts pick up the pace, and he turns back to Derek, making a go-ahead gesture.

"Not... Not that, I don't... I'm sorry... It's... I'm an alpha," the werewolf says, flashing his red eyes.

Stiles' eyes widen, and then he smiles. "So, who did you kill this time?" The deputy grimaces. "I'm sorry. That wasn't fair."

Derek shrugs. "It's fine. And I didn't kill anyone. When I evolved, I became an alpha again. I just didn't want anyone to know back then. You're the first, besides my pack, that I'm telling." He finishes, looking away as his cheeks burn a little.

"Really? That's... wow, that's awesome," Stiles says, and Derek feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up. "You deserve it, Derek." 

"Thank you. Means a lot coming from you," he says softly.

Something shifts between them, and Stiles quickly removes his hand as if burned, clearing his throat. "We should go? To the party," the human says a little unsure. 

"Yes, of course."

-

They arrive at Scott's house together, finding parking spots across the street from each other. Derek watches as Stiles still exits his Jeep like a newborn fawn unsure of how to use its legs yet.

He chuckles. "Need any help?"

"Shut up, Sourwolf," Stiles says, flipping him off as they walk towards the house.

Scott is already opening the door before they get to the front porch. Stiles greets him with a hug and steps inside. 

"Derek," the true alpha says, and then he sniffs the air and frowns. "You're an alpha. How long?"

Derek sighs, "I'm going to tell everyone. It was my intent when I asked for the meeting."

Scott huffs, "Fine, come on in," as he steps aside to let Derek go inside.

He follows Scott as the younger man leads him to the backyard, where everyone is gathered around. The alpha takes in the scene, his pack getting along with Scott's pack as if they haven’t been apart for years. Though as soon as Scott clears his throat, the betas stop talking to look at both alphas. 

"Derek has something to say," Scott says and walks away from him, stopping beside Liam and Stiles.

"First, hi, everyone. Nice to see you again," Derek says, feeling so uncomfortable that he is stiff in place. There are so many eyes on him, and he's not used to it anymore. "I don't know how much you all know from when I evolved in Mexico, so I'm going to explain," the alpha tells both packs about his new ability to full-shift and how he became an alpha that day but didn't want to tell anyone, because he didn't feel like he deserved it back then. But he had grown ever since and settled into his powers, made powerful alliances, and was ready to defend his territory again. "So I'm back to stay. Beacon Hills has been my family's land for centuries, and it's rightfully mine as the Hale alpha. Scott and I can co-alpha, if he wants that." 

"What do you mean  _ if I want that _ ? Why should I just let  _ you  _ have it back?" the true alpha says, petulantly. 

Derek rolls his eyes. "I'm not asking for permission, Scott. This is my territory, and I'm taking it back. You can be my ally or not, your choice."

Scott growls, flashing his eyes at the Hale alpha. "How dare you? You left! You left, and I had to fight every supernatural creature to make it—"

The older alpha growls right back but otherwise keeps his composure, not even flashing his eyes. “Just you, Scott? Are you personally taking credit for defending the territory? What about your pack? Still as selfish as ever, I see.”

McCall makes to lunge at him, but Stiles holds his arm. "Okay buddy, calm down. Alright? Why don't we go get something to drink, huh?"

"You don't have what it takes to fight my pack, Scott, " he throws over his shoulder as Stiles drags his best friend back inside. "Or me, for that matter." Stiles rolls his eyes at Derek, who smirks.

Both Jackson and Cora approach their alpha. "Why would you taunt him like that?" Cora says at the same time Jackson says, "I hate that guy. Thanks for that."

Derek raises one eyebrow at his first beta. "You know he can hear you, right?" Jackson just shrugs. He turns to Cora and says, "I didn't do anything. This is our territory, and I'm not giving it up. I even said he could co-alpha with me, Cora."

"Could have said it nicer," Cora huffs.

"You clearly don't know McCall," Jackson tells her faster than Derek can even reply, "He wouldn't have let Derek have it either way."

"Jackson is right, Cora. Let's enjoy the party for now. Go," he says, then walks away and sits at the far table.

Cora mumbles a bit but goes to Malia's side to resume their conversation. Isaac sits beside him and says, “That sounded more like old alpha Derek, not the new you.”

The alpha sighs tiredly. "Scott brings out the old alpha in me."

"You're better than him now, Derek. Don't let him get to you."

He rubs his face. "You're right. Seeing  _ him _ again has put me on edge," Derek says, knowing Isaac will understand.

"And here I thought it would make you cheerful," his beta says playfully. 

“It hasn’t turned out quite like I hoped it would,” Derek says.

Isaac pats his alpha on the shoulder. "You still have time. It's not like you're going anywhere, or him for that matter."

They sit in silence for a while, which is one thing Derek likes about Isaac; his beta doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence. It’s comfortable.

After a while, Stiles comes back outside alone. He locks eyes with the alpha, but before he gets to Derek, Malia calls and gestures for him to go to her.

Derek observes as his cousin cheerfully hooks her arm around the deputy's neck. "Hey, handsome. I missed you," she says close to his ear, then nuzzles his cheek with her nose. 

The alpha's crawling out of his skin by then, seeing the woman so bluntly scent mark Stiles, and the human smiling at her as if it is the most natural thing. And it is, of course it is. Why wouldn't it be? 

"Missed you too, babe. When is Kira coming back?" Stiles asks softly. 

Malia shrugs, "Next holiday, I guess. How's Scott?" 

Stiles leans into her and speaks so low next to her ear, Derek probably wouldn't have heard if not for his evolved alpha powers. "You know, sulking like the petulant child he is."

Derek's cousin giggles and kisses the human's cheek. "That, he is."

The alpha gets up and heads inside the house, grateful that Isaac doesn't say anything or try to stop him. He can't keep watching the couple all over each other.  _ Not yet _ . He will have to get used to it, of course. 

When he enters the house, Scott is watching him with a devious grin. "You're still hung up on him, I see." 

"None of your business, Scott," he says, annoyed. 

"What did you expect, Derek? You were gone. She was here and willing. What did you think would happen?" The true alpha continues. 

Derek looks at him, but if he is being honest, he probably looks more miserable than angry. "I didn't expect anything. I knew he loved her then. Why would it have changed?" 

It's a rhetorical question, of course. Scott still shrugs. "They are great together," McCall says pleased with himself. 

Derek shakes his head and leaves. 

-

When Derek gets to the new house, he parks in the driveway and goes directly to the backyard to strip down and shift. Then he takes off into the preserve to deal with his feelings the best way he knows how, by running in his full shift until he can’t remember what upset him. It’ll come back when he shifts again, but it’s always nice to let go of his distress for a while.

By the time he gets back to the house, it’s dark, and he can hear his pack inside. But it's not just his pack waiting for him; Derek also hears that familiar heartbeat, the one he has been missing for so long, the one he never forgot and never will.

He grabs his clothes from the ground, pulling the pants and shirt back on but not bothering with the rest; he needs a shower anyway, and he'd go naked inside, if not for Stiles. His pack is used to it.

The alpha walks in and closes the door behind him. He hears Isaac and Cora dismissing themselves from the living room and Stiles asking why are they going to sleep so soon. He chuckles at the distinctly awkward answer from Cora as he steps into the room. 

Then Stiles is turning towards him, Cora and Isaac forgotten. "Dude! You left the party without saying goodbye." The human wags his index finger. "Not cool."

Derek blinks, unmovable. He can imagine that him leaving like that—all over again—wouldn't be okay with Stiles. He shifts from foot to foot. "Sorry, I needed to do something." Derek frowns at him but crosses his arms defensively.

Stiles looks at him in disbelief. "Give me your phone," Deputy Stilinski says with an outstretched hand. 

The wolf hesitates for a second but digs his cell out from his pocket and hands it to Stiles, who taps away fast then promptly gives it back to Derek. 

"There, now you have mine, and I have yours," Stiles says, grinning as he plucks his own phone from his pants and types a little before putting it back. "What are you doing tomorrow? I was thinking we could go out for a drink, catch up. You know I haven’t seen you for years. You probably have a lot of things to tell, and I know I do have a lot to talk about. College and the monsters we fought while you were away, and Scott and Kira and…"

Derek smiles in amusement. He missed this, the fast babbling of the man he loves. "Yes," he says faster than he can think better of it. Malia won't mind, right? It's just two long lost friends catching up.

The deputy grins. "Awesome.” He claps his hands together. "So, um… Is seven good? I'll pick you up, yeah?"

"Sure," is all he says.

"Okay," Stiles says, still smiling. "I'll text you then, and you can text me too." He frowns at Derek. "Do you even text?"

Derek rolls his eyes. "I text."

"Well, who knows, right? You're not much of a talking kind of guy." 

The wolf huffs. "Just because I don't have an input on everything—like you do—doesn't mean I don't talk. I talk just fine. And I text too," he says, feigning annoyance. In reality, he's just happy to have Stiles in his life again, even if only to just bicker around. Maybe especially to bicker around?

They talk for a little while more, before the Sheriff calls, and then Stiles has to leave to do some job. He goes about the end of his day with a stupid smile on his face. And  _ stupid _ is the keyword here, Derek knows. Because Stiles is Malia's, and they are just friends, and nothing will come out of it. He should be happy for the couple. Malia was an animal for years; poor girl, she deserves to be happy, and Stiles deserves anything and everything he wants. 

Derek will have to deal; it's fine. He is  _ fine _ . 

As he settles on his bed, he grins again. Stiles texted him. 

**Officer Hot Stuff:** _Sorry to run out on you like that, sometimes my job sucks. But I love it anyway. Goodnight Sourwolf._

The alpha rolls his eyes at the name Stiles put on his phone but doesn't change it. Instead, he types a reply.

**Me:** _It's okay. Goodnight Stiles._

He goes to sleep happier than he had been in years.

-

When the clock shows 6:35, Derek is already in his nice clothes and waiting for Stiles to pick him up. He's thankful that his pack isn't home, because he's so nervous, and it's too early to be ready to go. But he can't help it; the whole day, he has been thinking about their outing. It looks like a date, but it isn't, right? It can't be, obviously; Stiles is Malia's boyfriend. Who knows, after five years with her, maybe they even think about getting married. The werewolf winces at the thought. Just the image of Stiles walking down the aisle makes Derek's stomach drop. 

When his phone vibrates, he checks it to see there is a message from Stiles.

**Officer Hot Stuff:** _On my way._

It makes him smile. If something that simple can make him so happy, then he’s got it bad for the deputy. Not that he didn't already  _ know _ that, but  _ damn _ . And if he didn’t get over Stiles in five years, how will he ever? He tries not to think about that when he hears a car pull up in front of the house. He’s used to things not working out in his favor. He’ll find a way to get past this. 

Derek hears Stiles call out, “Your chariot awaits, furry man,” and chuckles to himself. He’s never admitted it to Stiles, but he’s always enjoyed the human’s sense of humor. He locks up behind himself and quickly makes his way to the Jeep. Stiles’ smile makes his stomach flutter when he slides into the passenger seat and buckles his seatbelt.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“I know a place that has an older clientele, so I thought we’d go there. It won’t be as loud as the bars the people closer to our age go to, so we won’t have to scream to hear each other. Plus, they don’t play loud music that will hurt your sensitive wolf ears. And they have amazing nachos,” Stiles tells him.

"Very thoughtful." He smiles.

As they drive, Stiles tells him about the day at the station. He listens attentively as always, enjoying the sound of his voice. After a few minutes, the human is pulling over, and Derek can see the bar Stiles was talking about. It looks a little rustic for the human’s taste, but whatever place he can be with Stiles is great.

"Not your kind of place," the wolf tells Stiles as he gets out of the Jeep.

Stiles shrugs. "Doesn't really matter to me, as long as the company is good."

Derek is thankful for the dimly lit atmosphere when they enter the bar because it should prevent Stiles’ from seeing him blush.

“What do you want to drink? I’m buying the first round,” Stiles tells him.

“Whatever you’re having,” Derek replies.

“Find us a booth, and I’ll meet you there with our drinks,” the deputy says before heading to the bar.

It’s not busy, so Stiles is back with their drinks in a few minutes. “I have a large order of nachos on the way,” the human says as he places a glass in front of Derek. “I hope a Jack and Coke is okay.”

“Thanks,” Derek says and takes a sip. “Starting with the hard stuff, I see.” 

“I’ve never been much of a beer drinker. You can drive us home if you’re worried,” Stiles says with a wink. “So, tell me how you got both Jackson and Isaac to come back to Beacon Hills with you. Because I have to admit, that's an impressive feat.”

The werewolf smiles cockily. "I'm the alpha." Stiles laughs, so he deems his mission accomplished. "No, seriously. I never really stopped looking out for Jackson. He would call or text me with questions, and I helped him with his control." He shrugs. "He's my first beta. We have a connection that I don't have with the others."

The human nods. "I didn't know that. I thought he left and just cut ties with everyone. But even so, he was in London. I bet he went to Oxford or something. How did you make him come back to Beacon Hills of all places? Actually," Stiles frowns. "Why did  _ you  _ come back?"

Derek is suddenly uncomfortable. "This is my family’s land," he says, because even though that was not the reason, and he wouldn't have come back just for the land, he can't tell Stiles that he came back for him.

“That’s the only reason?” Stiles asks with a wink, and if Derek didn’t know he was with Malia, he would think the human was flirting with him.

He clears his throat. "Yeah, my pack needed a permanent territory. We are going to grow eventually. Isaac and Cora are planning a family. She always wanted a house full like our parents did. Jackson doesn't have anyone at the moment, but I know he wants a family too, other than the pack."

“And what about you? Do you want a family?” the human asks as he leans back against the booth and cocks his head slightly, a small smile on his face, as he twirls the straw in his drink with his index finger. It still seems like the boy is flirting with him.

Derek shifts nervously before answering, "They are my family. I don't need anyone else." He feels uncomfortable with all the lying he has been doing. Although this one is partly true; if he can't have Stiles, then he doesn't want anyone else. "Anyway, Jackson is not this heartless man you peg him for; he just wanted a family, and that I could give him, so I did." Stiles nods, and he keeps talking to distract himself more than to answer the deputy's previous question. "Isaac was more complicated," he starts, rubbing his face as he remembers things that he'd rather not. "I had to make him forgive me first. I was honest with him and showed him that I wanted to change. Cora helped, of course. Even though we are friends and we do get along, sometimes I think he only stayed for Cora."

“That sounds like a lot of personal growth for you. I’m proud of you, big guy,” Stiles says and nudges Derek’s thigh with his own under the table. 

Just then, they’re interrupted by a waitress delivering their nachos. They’re fully loaded and look delicious. 

“Yes! I have been looking forward to these. It’s been too long since I’ve had them,” the deputy says as he nods to the waitress and digs in. It appears Stiles’ eating habits haven’t changed with age, either. He still stuffs his face unabashedly. 

Derek fights a smile as Stiles pushes the nachos closer to him as an invitation to try them.

When Stiles swallows, he asks, “Have you heard from Peter lately?”

“We see him occasionally. I’m not sure what he does when he’s not around, and I don’t ask or really know if I want to know,” Derek answers before he decides to try the nachos.

The deputy chuckles. "Well, I don't think I want to know either. It's Peter."

"These are good," the werewolf says, gesturing to the nachos. 

Stiles grins. “Told you. So, I noticed Braeden didn’t come back to Beacon Hills with you. Is she off doing her mercenary thing?”

Derek answers honestly, “Yeah, we both want different things.”

Stiles nods as if he understands. 

The werewolf notices Stiles deep in thought and decides to ask a question himself. "What about you? I didn't know you wanted to be a deputy. Why did you choose it?"

The human looks back at him, snapping out of it and smiles. “It’s what I can do for the pack, how I can contribute. The Sheriff’s Department will need a new Sheriff who knows about the supernatural goings-on and all that, once my dad retires. After you left, I ended up taking self-defense and martial arts classes. I spent a lot of time at the gun range with my dad. I didn’t want to be the clumsy human pack member anymore.”

“You were never just the clumsy human pack member, Stiles. You were the one who figured out what was going on and how to fix it. And all with no prior knowledge of the supernatural world. You were always an important member of the pack,” Derek says and nudges Stiles’ shoulder with his own.

Stiles looks at him fondly, and he feels the human's leg brush against his, but this time the other man doesn't pull away, and Derek thinks that maybe he even leaned in a little closer. It must be his imagination, right? 

“Dude, that’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Deputy Stilinski says, looking into his eyes.

Derek feels like his gaze is burying into his soul. That and the leg pressing into his makes him feel uncomfortable again, as if he's misinterpreting the whole situation, that it's all in his head, because it's what he wants more than anything. He can't help but blurt out, "You and Malia seemed pretty close at the party, even more than before."

Stiles frowns a little at the  _ out of nowhere _ question. "Yes, we are closer than ever. I didn't even think that we could be that close," the human says and then adds with a smile, "We’re closer than even Scott and I used to be.”

The werewolf blinks. He doesn't know what to think of it, but then Stiles grimaces and says, "Is that weird? Because me and her, you know..." he gestures wildly with his long arms.

It's like a punch to the gut; even though Derek knew they were together, part of him hoped that maybe it wasn't what he thought. "No, not at all, I get it." He really doesn’t, because he’s never had that kind of long-term romantic relationship.

He looks down and makes sure the leg is still there.  _ What is Stiles thinking?  _ The alpha frowns and turns towards the human. Maybe Stiles is flirting with him for Derek's benefit. "I don't want you to think I'm here with any intentions. I don't want to overstep anything. We are friends, right?"

Stiles frowns, and the heat from his leg disappears. “Of course we’re friends. I’m just happy you came back. I didn’t think you ever would.” 

Derek smiles. "I just needed some time, I guess. This is my home."

The human nods in understanding.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They talk about everything and nothing at the same time. Stiles doesn't flirt with him again or brush his leg, and Derek doesn't know if he is grateful or very disappointed about it. Stiles doesn't get drunk. But he drives them back anyway, pleased that the deputy trusts him enough with his precious Jeep.

-

Derek avoids pack outings when both packs are together, and for his misfortune, it happens quite a lot since they arrived more than a week ago. The problem with this is that Isaac keeps trying to make him  _ go _ and doesn't understand that the alpha can't stand seeing Stiles and Malia together. Of course, he doesn't  _ say _ this part to his beta; he just makes excuses. This time, though, Isaac has recruited Cora  _ and _ Jackson to help convince him to come out with them, to a  _ club  _ of all places.

“I’m too old to go clubbing,” Derek protests, to which he receives three eye rolls. “I don’t like to dance.”

“Then just drink,” Cora replies.

It's his time to roll his eyes. “Alcohol doesn’t do anything to me, or any of you, for that matter.” 

“If you don’t come out with us tonight, we will drag you to the Taylor Swift concert with us,” his sister threatens. "Come on, Der. Stiles will be there."

He sighs. If only she knew that's precisely why he doesn't want to go, well that and Malia. "What are the chances of me getting out of it today?"

His sister grins. "None whatsoever."

“Fine. When are we leaving?” He’d rather sit in the dark at the club for a few hours than be surrounded by screaming preteen girls for a whole concert.

“After you change your clothes. You can’t wear  _ that _ to a club," Jackson chimes in.

Derek glares at his first beta. "I'm going to wear whatever I want."

In the end, they team up on him again, and he has to wear the clothes Cora and Jackson choose for him. The black t-shirt is tight in all of the right places and isn’t anything he wouldn’t normally wear, but the jeans seem a bit too small, and he’s not sure where they came from, but his betas all insist they fit him just fine. How did he become a soft alpha who lets his pack boss him around? 

When they’re all ready to go, after the rest of his pack has primped in front of the mirror for entirely too long, they all head out the door and get into their cars. He drives the Camaro with Cora and Isaac, but Jackson drives his new Porsche saying that hopefully he'll get lucky and won't be home tonight. 

The alpha's world crashes as soon as he enters the club and spots Stiles dancing with Malia. It's not as obscene as others couples, but they  _ are _ too close and kind of grinding on each other. Stiles’ big hands are clutching her hips as she sways with the music. He quickly averts his eyes and walks towards the table where Liam is sitting, not too far from either the dance floor or the bar. Unfortunately, he can still see Stiles if he looks at the dancefloor, which he doesn't. The waiter comes over as he and Isaac sit, and they ask for a drink. 

"Why aren't you there with them?" Derek asks Scott's beta, tilting his head towards the dancefloor.

The boy shrugs. "Didn't feel like it. Besides, Scott told me to wait for your pack here."

He nods. 

Isaac watches his girlfriend and Jackson joining Malia and Stiles to dance and nudges Derek with his elbow. "Why don't you ask him to dance?"

The alpha scowls hard; fortunately, the waiter arrives with their drink. He accepts it and takes a sip. "Why don't you go dance with my sister?"

His beta shrugs. "I will." Then he gets up with one drink in each hand and walks away, leaving Derek alone with Liam, who looks like he wants to be anywhere else but there.

"Where's Scott?" he asks, just to make conversation. Derek couldn't care less where the true alpha is.

"Bringing Kira from the airport."

Derek nods again and chances a glance back at Stiles. As if his eyes pulled the human to him, Stiles' eyes find him, and the human smiles widely, waving exaggeratedly at him. The alpha chuckles but waves a little back. Stiles must be a little drunk already. 

Malia watches the exchange, and Derek blushes a little, ashamed for some reason, though he doesn't, can't take his eyes off of Stiles. The woman smirks; Derek frowns. Then she leans closer into Stiles and says something that Derek can't hear into the human's ear. Stiles laughs and moves to speak into her ear too. The alpha is impressed, really, that Stiles can speak that low so he can't hear. And he was trying  _ very _ hard. The couple parts and Stiles walks in the opposite direction, which Derek thinks is the bathroom.

When Stiles gets back, Malia grabs him again, and they resume dancing. But this time Stiles has his back to her, looking right at Derek. It makes him so confused. But the boy is rolling his hips obscenely, and Derek has to look away. He doesn’t want to have an awkward situation that Liam would pick up on.

He sips his drink again and keeps his head down for a while.

A high-pitched squeal has him looking up, and he sees Malia run across the dance floor screaming like a maniac and pick up a small girl, swinging her around and kissing her like it is the last thing she will ever do on Earth. He gapes like a fucking fish. He scans the dancefloor with his eyebrows up to his hairline to find Stiles watching the encounter with a massive smile on his face.  _ Okay, WHAT is happening? _

He keeps watching Stiles, and the human shakes his head fondly before walking over to the table where he's sitting. Derek can't stop looking at the Deputy; he's so confused. Has he… Has he got it all wrong all this time?

Stiles approaches him with a huge smile on his face, and without any thought—it seems—flops down right on Derek's lap.

"Hey," Stiles says huskily.

Derek doesn't know why or how, but he quickly grabs the human's hips and deposits him onto the chair beside him. He looks back in the direction of Malia and the girl, and they are still kissing.

"Don't be like that, Sourwolf," Stiles pouts before leaning into him, with that smile that makes Derek melt from the inside out. "I know you want to. Malia and I both saw you looking at me."

"You're not dating Malia," he says in shock.

Stiles frowns. "What? You thought I was dating her?"

"You said…" the alpha starts.

"Nuh-uh. I didn't say anything." Stiles says outraged, then frowns even deeper, as if he's mad at Derek. "We haven’t been together for years." The human laughs sarcastically. "Not since I saw you dying and couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. I got back to Beacon Hills, and I broke up with her because I changed my mind, and I wanted you. But you left! You left, and I couldn't get a hold of you." Stiles gets up from the table, suddenly very angry. "You didn't give me any time to think! I was seventeen, Derek! I felt like you gave me an ultimatum and then you just left!"

"I couldn’t stay and watch you be happy with her. I’m sorry." The alpha gets up, too and says, "But Stiles, there wasn't a single day while I was away that I didn't think about you, that I didn't dream of you telling me you loved me, and you wanted me to get back and be with you forever. I came back because I couldn't stand being away from you anymore. I felt like I couldn't breathe if I spent one more day without seeing you. And I'd give anything to change it all and just be with you. I love you, and I have loved you all along."

Stiles is looking at Derek like he can't believe the alpha is real. His eyes are wide and his mouth slightly parted in awe. 

"I'm sorry, I…" Derek says and grabs both the human's hands, bringing them to his mouth, breathing his scent then kissing his hands lightly. "Dance with me, please, I'm begging you, just… Just give me one last chance."

Deputy Stilinski nods numbly. Derek doesn't waste any time and pulls him to the dance floor as fast as he can. He doesn’t know the song that is playing, nor does he care that it has a beat more suited for a fast dance; if he only gets one dance with Stiles, he wants to hold him close and dance like there’s no one else in the room with them. The human is all that he cares about right now. Stiles seems to understand because he rests his head on Derek’s shoulder, and his soft breaths hit his neck like the human is scenting him. He has to know what he’s doing. It gives Derek hope that he didn’t completely miss his chance.

As he leads the dance, they sway together to the beat in his head. Stiles’ arms are wrapped around his neck, with one hand against the back of his neck, another thing the human has to know what it means to Derek.

"I forgive you," Stiles says against his ear, then nuzzles against his neck a little, "and I'm sorry I lied to you about loving her back then. Maybe this is my fault, too," he says as he looks at Derek again. "I loved you back then, and I have loved you ever since. I missed you so much, Der." He shakes his head. "I don't want to be apart anymore. If we're doing this, I'll never let you go." 

Derek beams. "We've been far away for far too long; we don't need to be apart ever again."

He doesn't know who leans in first; the only thing he knows is how good it feels to press his lips against Stiles' lips, how great it is when they cling to each other as they kiss and kiss. Their lips part and tongues join in, massaging each other's in a battle for dominance, both of them taking turns sucking on the other’s tongue, never wanting to part. Hands roam their bodies in a game of push and pull. His own find Stiles' back under his shirt, and he pulls the human in tightly. Stiles is clutching his neck with one hand and the other squeezing the alpha's ass.

Derek is past starting to get hard; his pants are becoming uncomfortable, and he grinds against Stiles for a bit of relief, when the deputy licks a path up his neck to his ear and says, “Want to take this to your car? It's a fantasy of mine." 

He doesn't answer, just grabs Stiles' hand and all but runs with him to the exit. He pries the keys out of his pocket and unlocks the doors with the key fob. As soon as he gets the door open, he pulls back the front seat and slides into the backseat. It’ll be cramped, but he can deal with it because it’s Stiles. The human climbs in after him, shutting the door behind him.

“Tell me more about this fantasy,” Derek says as Stiles climbs onto his lap, straddling him. His hands immediately rest on the younger man’s hips, as if it’s natural.

“Well, I certainly wasn’t imagining we’d be so cramped back here. In my fantasy, I had room to blow you, but I think we’ll have to alter the plan,” Stiles says with a laugh.

“We’ll figure it out,” the alpha says.

Stiles smiles at him, and Derek leans forward to kiss him. It doesn’t take long before the human starts grinding down against him, and he’s reminded that his pants are too tight for his comfort.

Derek pulls back from the kiss. “Lift up for a second.” He quickly unzips his jeans and lifts his hips enough to tug them down to his thighs.

“I like where this is going,” the younger man says with a ridiculous eyebrow wiggle, that makes Derek chuckle. Then he moves off of Derek’s lap long enough to tug his own jeans down to his ankles. It’s a struggle, and he has to hunch over uncomfortably, but the werewolf makes sure he doesn’t fall and hurt himself. 

Now that they both have their jeans out of the way, Derek can easily feel Stiles’ erection against his own. He lets out a little gasp as the deputy shifts slightly when he leans forward to resume kissing him. They haven’t been kissing for long when the human pulls back and says, “We have to make this quick. I’m an officer of the law, now. I can’t be caught breaking it with an ex-murder suspect.”

Derek slaps his ass for the reminder.

“Mmm, kinky. I like it. Can you growl at me, too? That always turned me on as a teenager,” Stiles says with a wink.

“I could tell,” Derek replies and then leans in to bite at the spot where the younger man’s neck meets his shoulder.

“Fuck yes,” Stiles says as he grinds down against Derek’s cock. “Okay, underwear off. Now.”

They make quick work of ridding themselves of the last barrier between their erections. When the young deputy straddles his lap once again, Derek reaches for his hard cock, taking a moment to look at it for the first time. He likes the weight of it in his hand. It’s a nice size, circumcised. He gives it a few tugs before he’s pulled out of his thoughts, by Stiles taking his cock in his hand.

“I always knew you’d be big,” Stiles tells him with a grin as he strokes his dick. He pulls his hand away and spits in it. Derek does the same. “I’ve got an idea.” The human shifts slightly, and their hard cocks press together. 

Derek quickly gets on board with Stiles train of thought, and they use both of their hands to wrap around their cocks, matching the other’s pace. He wraps his other hand around the back of the deputy’s neck and pulls him into a kiss as they continue stroking their erections. The heat of their dicks in the tight confinement of their hands, quickly makes Derek out of breath, and he has to stop the kiss to pant into Stiles' mouth. 

"I'm not going to last," he tells the man on his lap.

"Good, me neither," the human answers breathlessly. 

Stiles bucks up into their hands, making Derek gasp as their cocks slide together in an obscene movement. His own hips move too, as if he can't help it. "Next time, I'll take my time with you. I'll make you tremble with my mouth," he says into Stiles' ear, as both of them speed up their movements.

When Stiles tilts his head back and lets out a breathy moan, Derek leans forward and bites in that same juncture between the man’s neck and shoulder, determined to leave his mark on the human he loves. The younger man gasps and cries out his name, and Derek feels hot cum on his hand. It's so beautiful that he follows right after, letting his human's name falls from his lips.

As they both catch their breath, Derek takes the time to look at Stiles’ flushed face and smiles to himself, because he made the other man look like that. He lifts his hand to his mouth and licks the man’s cum from his fingers. Stiles’ eyes follow the movements. His pupils are blown, and his tongue swipes across his own lips as he watches. Then Derek grabs the young man’s hand and does the same, sucking each finger into his mouth to make sure he catches everything.

“If I hadn’t just come, I would be well on the way to doing it now,” Stiles says.

Derek smirks. 

As soon as their hands are clean, they work to pull up their pants and look presentable again. It won’t fool their packs, but at least they’ll be dressed. And when they look as good as they’re going to look, they climb out of the car and walk back into the club together, hand in hand, with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comments! Those are motivation for us to write more Sterek stories.


End file.
